


A Change in Intentions

by twinSky



Series: Kismesis Chronicles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were nothing but serious when you said you were going clown hunting, he was a menace and a nuisance and needed to be offed. You were stubborn on that fact and nothing could change your mind.</p><p>At least, so you thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Intentions

It was very true that soon after the humans arrived Gamzee disappeared.

What was not true however is that no one knew where he was.

You did, after all you weren’t joking when you said you were going clown hunting.

Though it took you quite a while you eventually found the crazed clown deep within the meteor, those areas that none of you bothered to search despite all your time here. You guys had enough room without looking through the rest of this place.

That was beside the point though; you had found him, huddled in the corner of the dark room surrounded by heads and bodies of those he had and hadn’t killed, mumbling to himself. You would have snorted out loud at this pitiful act but you had to remain quiet if you wished to make his death quick and simple.

You were absently reminded that this man was Karkat’s moirail and though you were bothered by the notion that you were ending the life of such an important person of someone you cared about it did not stop you. This was something you had to do, Karkat would get over it, perhaps you would be able to help him get over it, maybe fill the quadrant you emptied. At the moment however this was irrelevant, it would be a bridge you would cross when you reached it.

For now a certain clown required your attention.

Now if there was one thing that you disliked about your weapon was its difficulty in being discreet and sneaky. Chainsaws were in fact rather loud pieces of machinery so if you wished to do this without him noticing blindly attacking was surely out of the question. You needed to pin him down so he wouldn’t be able to escape while you did this.

So you waited until he looked absolutely engrossed in his ramblings, lost in his thoughts, and attacked. With a quick motion you pinned him to the ground, heel digging into him as your chainsaw revved and ready stood proudly by his neck. He stared up at you looking confused until recognition dawned upon him. Though you are sure his expression darkened he smiled at you.

“Oh hey Kan, what brings you down here? Down to the depths of this motherfuckin’ meteor, wouldn’t you rather be all up there, you know with those pesky pink monkeys and my main lil bro Karkat?”

You find that he is rather lacking, it’s a change you find hard to place, something is wrong, missing, and it’s unnerving to you. You came down here with the intention to kill but you are finding yourself unable too. It is by no means because of pity but because this is not what you wanted. This such one-sidedness from a weak and confused foe brings you no joy, no pleasure. While you had wished to have had the upper hand this is far too uneven. Perhaps your wish to end this quickly was a delusion, for this is clearly not what you wanted.

So you re sheathe your weapon giving him no response, you throw him a small pouch you had carried down with you, a bag filled will food you had brought in case you got peckish. And though this action may seem kind there is no goodwill behind him. You desire a fight, a battle, something you can revel in and a weak foe will do no such thing.

“Eat well Makara; our next meeting shall not be so pleasant”

He chuckles, it sounds rather dark. “You call this pleasant Kanaya?”

You send him a glare though your smirk is rather playful; “considering what I came here to do? Yes, yes I do”

He makes a somewhat snorting sound but says nothing more; you leave, making sure to tell no one of your little adventure.

\--

You have not visited him per say since your initial visit; you go by where he stays to make sure he is still there. You go at different times a day, both to learn of any patterns he has and to make sure he catches no patterns in yours. He is always there or at least you’ve never seen him anywhere else. You know for sure he leaves somehow though, as lately you’ve seen him eating more. It pleases you for when you decide to strike next time it’ll be much more entertaining, much more of a challenge.

The thought thrills you to the core.

Despite your attempts to remain unseen you think he knows when you are there. It’s in smaller gestures, the one’s you think you might be imagining and the most obvious them being the looks he sends in your direction when you are there. They aren’t at you, more your general area but it is still unnerving, that he might be able to sense your presence. 

It’ll make it more difficult for sure and you aren’t really complaining.

\--

You’ve been waiting for weeks and you think now is the time to make your move, he’s improved, he looks healthier and there’s a spark in his eye that makes you sure that now’s the time.

He’s at his prime right now and that’s just what you want, you are going to take him down and relish every moment of it.

You think your initial intention has changed, you are sure you don’t mind.  
\--

It’s been so long since you felt this alive, this exhilarated, ever since you guys got on this meteor things have not been that great for you. And along the way through   
a course of events you don’t even want to explain you ended up killing two people you knew, people you had grown to consider friends. 

But now you feel alive, you feel great, an odd passion has begun to burn within you and you love the way it makes you feel. And you have one Kanaya Maryam to thank for this. The last person you would have expected to make you feel this way considering she wanted, and may still you aren’t really sure, dead not so long ago.

You lie down on your back with no worry of hitting a head or limb, you’ve lined them up against the wall, while you still talk to them on occasion you are finding the need to less and less nowadays. Now that other things have caught your interest.

You know she’s coming soon and you can feel your blood run through you at the thought, this is going to be one giant miracle you think with a dark chuckle.  
The fun is just getting started.

\--

As you approach his location you feel as though you can feel your blood thrumming through you a certain thrill taking you over. The closer you get the more excited you are it’s an excitement you’ve only ever felt around him and you greatly enjoy it.

Your hand hovers the handle as though you would be shocked if you touched it. You entertain the thought that it actually would, a small grin on your face as you ponder it. And, as if the thought actually frightened you, you push it open instead, it never have being completely closed in the first place.

Just like before he is not facing you when you enter but it is different this time, you know he knows you’re here. Why he pretends he doesn’t you haven’t a clue.  
Still a chance is a chance and you’re taking it, it won’t be as easy as the first time and that honestly isn’t a letdown, ever since you found him you’ve been itching for this moment when you finally get to clash and draw blood, you are practically bursting with excitement.

So you attack, and though it completely goes against your earlier tactic you go head on, you want him to hear you coming. You want him to know you are attacking, you want him to react, this will all be naught if it ends so quickly.

You’re in the air but coming down fast your chainsaw in your hands, you are quickly approaching but he still has yet to move, what happens now happens, but you admit something inside you is disappointed that it might end so easily.

While you were distracted by your thoughts you don’t notice that you’ve reached him and he’s made his move. He stopped your chainsaw, using his hands to stop it, placing one on either side. He’s holding it tightly and you can’t get it to budge. There is some playfulness hidden deep in his slanted eyes.

A small growl of frustration escapes your lips ass you realize your weapon is rather useless up against a foe that is unafraid to grab it. Begrudgingly you turn your weapon back into its former form and stuff it in your pocket. Though it is not your first choice you are no stranger to hand to hand combat and you are fully prepared for this and by the look on his face so is he.

This time it’s Gamzee that attacks first, a lunge with his claws bared and through a moment’s hesitation he manages to take you down, pinning you to the ground.   
You bite your lip in frustration, your fangs piercing through and drawing blood, this is not how this was supposed to go down, but the fault lies on you. You let   
yourself get distracted and you paid for it, you glare hard up at your trapper.

He grins at you and unlike his old lazy warm ones this one is cold and menacing. The danger behind it thrills you.

“Well Maryam, I bet this sure ain’t the way you thought things were goin’ down were they?” You notice the change in volume more clearly now it grates at your sanity   
with its change from close to just below a normal talking voice to a resounding shriek.

You find yourself unable to respond, glaring at him instead. He smirks, bending down so close your noses are touching and you can feel his breath on you, it’s warm and smells sweet. He moves in just the slightest bit closer and presses your lips together, his tongue brushing over the blood you drew.

And it’s almost like electricity has coursed through you, the jolt you feel when it happens. It’s a feeling that is nothing like matespritship, it’s more sensual something more, you can’t even place the word and you love the thrill you felt when you attacked, when he pinned you down. 

He’s still kissing you, and, at some point you started kissing back, he bit down on your earlier wound making more jade green blood spurt out you wince and dig your nails deep into his back feeling the cool sticky liquid pool around your fingers.

You both stay like this for awhile until you both begin to squirm a bit and you push him away, his hold on you long gone. He wears a mischievous grin as licks the remaining blood from his lips and chin, ignoring the wounds on his back.

You give him a sly look as you gently lick the blood off your nails, revelling in its taste. These past few moments are a blur but you are as sore as you are pleased. You stand up, grimacing at the state of your attire, you will have to change before anyone can see you and question why.

“You lied to me ya know?” You glance at him, unsure of his meaning.

“Lie? How so?”

“You said that our next meeting wouldn’t be ya know, pleasant and shit. I’ll have ya know this is far more fucking pleasant than that first time.” You smirk.

“It would seem so huh?”

“Haha, never would’ve thought miss fancy would be waxing black for me. Got to say that is one giant fucking magical mystical mirror.” A smile adorns your lips at his   
statement.

“I must agree with you there, I was not expecting this either.” He laughs a deep throaty chuckle.

“Come again will ya, haven’t had this much fun in forever.”

“Oh I will” you answer licking clean those last dew drops “this thrill isn’t something I will so easily be giving up.”

“Give me damn better challenges next time though get all up in that shit motherfucker, if I’m going to be winning all these battles shit’s goanna get boring real quick ya know?”

You scoff in response “Yes, sure, today was fluke don’t worry” and with that you leave, a hearty laugh is what bids you goodbye.

You did not expect this outcome at all when you first began your searching, perhaps this one is better though.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl  
> how does one blackrom, i can't it's so difficult  
> my blackrom will be continued to be posted in that series until i am happy with the way i blackrom, basically forever omg i suck
> 
> I apologize for my Gamzee and maybe my Kanaya? I don't like how I write Gamzee he's so difficult, oh well, we are getting there


End file.
